


绿树阴浓夏日长

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [28]
Category: Chinese HiCstory RPF
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于高骈。





	绿树阴浓夏日长

大宋那一年的夏天特别冗长。  
眼见得七月将过半了，却还没有半点凉爽的迹象。

赵匡胤是武人出身，行事素来不羁。这几日他听政时便干脆除去天子冠带，甚至有时打起赤膊来。  
他的大臣对此反应不一，武将多持无谓态度，文士们却好似受到了冒犯似的——  
刚正的窦仪直言劝告“恐天下豪杰见而解体”，圆滑的陶谷在被召见时犹疑数番不敢靠近，最奉迎上意的卢多逊面对官家的“坦诚相见”，答话的声音也不由得哆嗦了几分。

只有一人是例外。不知是因为性情和天子一样不拘小节，还是因为比裸背更有冲击性的画面看了太多，赵普对这件事表现得就极其淡定。  
这让赵匡胤在再次感叹自家宰相之善解人意的同时，也不免小小地遗憾一下:  
要是则平在这方面也能像我一样放得开就好了。

尽管两人的情侣关系早在大宋建国前就已确立，但宰相对“君臣之礼”却始终有些不足为外人道的坚持，比如，便衣不面君。  
赵匡胤初继位时喜欢微服出行，跑得最勤的便是赵普府上。他的则平在家居时也不肯除去朝服，对此的说法是片刻都不能让主上多等。  
那个落雪之夜君王心血来潮的拜访，固然是为了商讨家国大事——但皇帝也觉得，能看到爱人大氅之下不及掩好的中衣，便已经不虚此行。

也许正因为如此，他此刻就对身边人酷暑之下依旧严整的装束感到很别扭。  
哪怕自己穿得其实挺清凉，哪怕周围摆满了冰块，可每当他在翻动书页的间隙，余光瞥见赵普衣上露出的一小截白皙颈项——就如同火舌舔舐胸口，烧得整颗心都燥热起来，九五之尊只恨不能替他解开领子好好松快松快。  
手中《史记》不知何时颠倒了方向，赵匡胤却浑然不觉。  
专注于桌上公文的宰相突然听到他绷紧的声音，像拨到极致的弓弦。  
“则平，穿这么多不热吗？”  
不尽快射出去，便随时都有崩断的可能。

两人对彼此都太过熟悉，一个眼神一个动作便足以心意相通。  
此刻皇帝的弦外之音他又岂会听不出。

今天新递到中书的奏表还没有看完。  
最近国事并不繁忙，那些相互攻讦派系之争的烂事儿，搁一搁也无妨。  
白昼宣淫似乎不太好。  
好些天没被元朗抱过了，说不想才是骗人骗己。  
可这里是御书房。  
没办法，看看能不能说服他改变主意吧。

宰相抬起眼来，嘴角弯成一抹明媚的笑意。  
“确实是有些热了……”

话音未落便被赵匡胤扯入怀中。  
贴上男人赤裸胸膛的刹那，席卷而来的侵略气息已让他动弹不得。唇齿掠夺的同时君王双手亦不空闲，猛一使力竟将赵普腰间玉带生生掰断。  
那声音太过清脆，皇帝再欲焰焚身都不容忽略，一时僵住。  
便听见心上人趴在自己肩窝笑得幸灾乐祸：“官家今日怎么一上来便如此神武……也不怕待会儿气力不继……”  
他剑眉微挑索性一不做二不休，断玉之后继以裂帛。  
“这点就不劳爱卿担忧了。”  
正紫公服逶迤于地，冠簪跌落其上悄然无声。赵普雪白中衣已被褪到肩下，乌发披散愈显惑人。抬眼望见帝王深沉眸色中倒映出自己身影，他突然有点后悔方才的撩拨。  
只是开弓没有回头的箭。

天子挥手间满桌笔墨文书皆望风而靡，留下被摁倒的宰相徒劳地推了推敌军气势汹汹压上来的健硕身躯：  
“至少……去内室……”  
“哎，还是在此处吧。”赵匡胤恶劣地咬了咬他耳垂，“朕得省下这几步路的力气，留着伺候我家相公不是？”  
搬石头砸了自己脚的人顿时哭笑不得，只好偏过脸去作任君采撷之态。  
皇帝轻笑着在他面颊上香了口：“真乖。”  
随之泛起的霞色不知是羞还是恼，然而很快被后庭入侵的异物迫成苍白。  
男人环拥的体温分明炽热，在他体内开拓的手指却带着凉意，如身下冰冷坚硬的书案。赵普忍不住把官家搂得更紧，可这样做只能让冰火两重对比更加鲜明。  
刺痛感蛇信般尖锐勾缠，只恨不能将内壁一整个儿翻将过来。手上的动作粗暴，落在遍体周身的吻却细碎温存。  
这也可算是帝王心术恩威并施的一种吧……宰相心里忽的掠过一句。  
下一刻快感便如浪涛拍岸，让他再没有力气思考——按上后穴敏感点的同时，赵匡胤亦低下头来，含住了他前端的性器。

爱人的口腔是一汪温热潭水。  
浸泡其中教人舒服得说不出话，只想就这样溺死在里面，再不上岸。  
品玉吹箫之事对他们来说并不陌生，然而赵普往日多是做服侍的那方。如今立场交换，他终于明白君王为何总是乐此不疲。甚至无需对方有多么高超的技巧，单单最敏感最脆弱之处被倾心者包裹抚慰的事实本身，就足以让他再也端不住平日冷静自持。  
午后深宫寂寂，连蝉鸣似也克制了几分。而在天子处政所在，却开始响起宰相甜腻的呻吟。高高低低撩人心弦。他的呼声破碎连不成句，颠来倒去也不过唤那人名字。  
元朗，元朗，他带着哭腔喊出来，饶了我，我要死了。  
明明睁大了眼却什么也看不清，额上的汗流进来模糊了视线。  
普天下最尊贵的男人正跪在身前，用舌齿将他生生送上了天，抛得太高竟让赵普害怕自己会在情潮里跌得粉身碎骨。伴随吞吐的动作男人粗粝发丝拂过腿间，他修长手指牢牢插入其中，仿佛握住的是和脚下大地最后的联系。  
快出来的时候他几乎是哀求皇帝放开，赵匡胤只是置之不理。释放的瞬间他脚趾都在官家肩上蜷紧，像极了雨露之下不堪重负的花瓣。几滴精液溅落在宋主俊挺脸庞上，端正刚严的面孔平添分淫靡之态。而他浑不在意，起身吻上宰相眼角滑落的泪水。  
赵普伸舌去舔自己方才留下的痕迹，有些腥有些苦的味道，和他记忆中赵匡胤的并没有什么不同。皇帝见状笑起来，捉住他舌尖吸入口中。  
“你尝着要甜很多。”天子一本正经说着胡话，趁他笑的时候突然抬臂把人抱起来，翻了个面又重新按回书案上，“则平，我要来了。”

宰相被他打了个猝不及防，只能尽量努力让自己放松。  
虽然有了先前的铺垫，奈何皇帝器具甚伟，要完全进来仍不容易。赵匡胤也并不着急长驱直入，而是选择步步为营，又每每浅尝辄止。  
怀中人被他这样不上不下地吊着，比单纯的疼痛更加煎熬，喉间低鸣已经带上鼻音。偏生那冤家还要使坏，灼热的呼吸喷在背上，语声温柔体贴却恶劣异常：  
“难受么？要不然我再放轻些慢些……”一面说着一面在甬道里头缓缓抽送，屡屡撩拨那要命的一点，简直要磨得人发疯。  
赵普终于按捺不住，咬紧了牙骂他。  
“慢你娘的慢！腰动快点！真没劲了滚下去躺平换老子上你……啊……”  
事实证明官家的嘴头便宜不好占，赵匡胤的回敬是直接一插到底，胯下利刃几乎将他捅了个对穿。剧痛刺激下宰相软垂的分身反倒重新站起，颤悠悠地吐了点儿水出来。  
皇帝见状探手过去，调戏一般弹了他几下。  
“这是谁家的小荡妇？好好疼爱你不要，只要人往死里肏是不是？居然还敢骂你官家，快老实交代是怎么学坏了？”  
逼问的同时腰上使劲，走起大开大合的路子。赵普只觉五脏六腑都要被他顶将出来，手指痉挛地扣紧身下桌沿，破罐子破摔地把淫词浪语往外倒：  
“啊……郎君容禀，妾本良家子，不慎给强人掳了去，日夜相奸，摆弄成这般模样……呜……若问那淫贼名姓，万岁山上唤作赵玄郎的就是了……”  
赵匡胤笑得差点软下去，一巴掌拍在他屁股上：“夫人再浪点，大王我喜欢。”

细水长流都变作暴风骤雨。  
短兵交接一次次捉对厮杀中两人已经顾不得说话，承载双方战场重量的书桌被压得“吱呀”作响，似也不忍听闻充斥满室的靡靡之音，要将那些压抑的喘息、迷醉的呻吟、兴奋的嘶吼和沙哑的哭饶通通掩盖下去。  
赵匡胤在爱人身上肆意驰骋，这对他而言不啻行军作战的至乐。  
他的宰相是他心底一座永不失陷的城池，无论纵马跑出多远皇帝总要回到这里，回到那个对他门户洞开从不肯设防的人身边来。  
他的每一条街巷每一个犄角都被君王摸索过，用他的唇舌和指尖，也用他烈火烹油般的爱情。反反复复占有也不过为了确认一点，这个人仍然被他握于手上，全身全心都彻底属于他。  
是他在朝堂上为赵匡胤的江山殚精竭虑，也是他在枕席间为赵匡胤的情欲婉转承欢。只要知道他在背后，皇帝就能所向披靡地冲锋。只有拥紧他在怀中，皇帝才能心无芥蒂地入梦。  
能够左右自己心绪的存在其实很危险。宋主习惯用毁灭的方式压抑欲望，如那个碎宝戒奢的故事。唯独对赵普他不舍得，怎么可能舍得。  
“你是我的，”伴随着无度需索是男人赌咒般重复的话语，“则平，说你是我的。”  
宰相的回答温顺而低柔。  
“我是你的……元朗，我永远都是你一个人的。”

官家第三次攀上顶峰的时候，相公已经哭都哭不成声。  
赵匡胤心满意足地把人抱下来，对上赵普发红的眼睛知道给自己折腾得不轻，有些心疼。抬手摸摸他的脸：“饿不饿？我让他们晡食多做些。”  
做这档子事总是察觉不到光阴流逝，好像一眨眼就从午后跳到了傍晚。  
皇帝暗道吃过饭马上又可以饱暖思淫欲，不过想到宰相疲惫的面色还是打消了念头。

赵普牢牢搂住他脖子，下身一动都不敢动，稍微动动体内灌满的龙精就顺着他大腿根往下流。“先去沐浴吧。”原本清朗的嗓音此刻哑得很厉害，“不过我要自己来。”  
“至于这么防着朕？”赵匡胤哄猫似的挠挠他下巴，“乖，今天不幸你了就是。”  
常耍无赖的天子这次倒金口玉言，规规矩矩地把自己留下的东西清出来，没做什么小动作。宰相倚着浴池边任他伺候，有一搭没一搭地跟皇帝说闲话，最后居然迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
国君发现后并不打算叫醒，轻手轻脚地把人洗净擦干换上亵衣，裹进自己的龙袍里抱回寝殿去。内侍行首张德钧迎上来问要不要现在传膳，赵匡胤低声道：“等相公醒了罢，再温些蜂蜜水备着，待会跟晡食一起传来——对了，你找人收拾下御书房，批过的奏表送回中书，没批过的拿来给我。”

宦官办事非常利索。皇帝掀开第一本文书，说的是京城久旱祈雨的事情。赵普在下面回了几句，还没来得及写完。官家便顺着他的口气继续，同样遒劲的颜体字，只是比原先要稍大了一号。  
刚翻到卷尾的时候，便听到“轰隆”之声自远而近，正是暌违数月的雷鸣。随后的风雨声中，赵匡胤霍然站起，带点孩子气的笑容在唇边不断扩大。  
真好啊。  
则平，今年会有个好收成了。  
他俯下身来，将旁边榻上的锦被掖得更紧了。


End file.
